Lazlo Lizard
Lazlo Lizard is the main antagonist of Lenventures. He is best known for being the richest man in all of the multiverse. Description Physical Appearance Lazlo is a lizard man of average build. He has green, scaly skin with alligator-like scutes on his chest and back. His tail is about as long as his torso, and is flattened and ridged like that of a crocodile. Lazlo' head is squarely shaped, with small, reddish, foreward-facing eyes and a wide mouth full of sharp, conical teeth. He also has a reddish brown mustache on his upper lip. He never wears any form of attire except for his bowler hat, which he never takes off. Personality Lazlo Lizard is an affectionate parody of James Bond villains, and acts as such. He loves being cliche, and does many stereotypical activities such as drinking Bloody Maries and being rich. He is also very narcissistic, and simply cares about nobody except for himself. He has a very strong dislike towards len, but has a immense hatred of Tyrone Rex Fitzgerald for unknown reasons. It is not known what motivates his hatred towards Rex, but he has absolutely no qualms with using his minions to frame Rex for the false crimes of drug/illegal product dealing. Powers & Abilities * Batshit demon rage - Lazlo can summon this ability at any random time, and it seems to be linked to his state of mind. When in this state, Lazlo has glowing red eyes and mouth, and can breathe fire. While in Batshit demon rage form, fleshy, pulsating material grows on walls and floors around him. * Shit-eating grin - An ability he uses in every single episode he has ever appeared in. I don't exactly know what the hell it does, but it just creeps the hell out if me. Relationships Len Kagamine While he doesn't outright hate Len, he does view him a some sort of threat to his plans. In episode 3, he states that he has known about Len for "quite a long time", recognizing the fact that he is a popular J-Pop singer. Tyrone Rex Fitzgerald Lazlo has a strong, personal hatred towards Rex. He views him as an arch nemesis. It is unknown why he hates him, but it might have been due to an event that occurred in the past. Jackie & Bertram Both Jackie and Bertram are Lazlo's butlers, and they both obey Lazlo's every command. It is not known what the two think about Lazlo, but it is assumed to be rather negative, based on their reactions to his orders. In episode 4, Bertam asks "That's not what a lawyer's uniform looks like, is it?" in a sarcastic hiss, openly criticizing how Lazlo lied to Len. In the same episode, Jackie also displayed some sort of irritation towards Lazlo when getting told to dispose of Megalon's (unconscious) body, reacting with a loud "God damn it" when being told to do so. Megalon Megalon is one of Lazlo's followers and footsoldiers. Lazlo doesn't seem to care about Megalon's safety, and had absoutley no qualms with shooting him down with a pistol. Category:Lenventures Characters Category:Lenventures Villains Category:Adults Category:Non-human Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Major Characters